Heartbreak Hell
by buisty93
Summary: Heartbreak Hell is just the temporary title. Basically all you need to know is that Pansy Parkinson's daughter, Tyler, and Draco Malfoy's son, Lucian, meet, and Tyler instantly hates Luc...for now
1. Diagon Alley

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter, I only own the characters that I made up. **

Chapter One

"You said that I could go to Hogwarts this year!" Tyler Miles screeched at her mom. "You said that if I finally went to therapy, then I could go!"

Her mom looked down, "I know, but things change."

"I've been at Beaubaxton for four years, I get to finish my witch training at Hogwarts. Like. You. Promised," she glared at her mom with incisive blue eyes.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because when I was there… it was.. heartbreak hell, and I don't want what happened to me to happen to you. I'm your mum, I know what's best," her mom replied.

"Every school has heartbreaks mom, and I'm not the type of person to throw myself at a guy, then get my heart broken."

Her mom didn't answer.

Tyler huffed, "Dad would have wanted you to keep your promise."

Tyler's mom faltered, and Tyler knew that she had won. Tyler's dad had died two years ago when Tyler was at school.

"I…" tears welled up in Tyler's mom's eyes, making Tyler feel guilty about what she had just said, but she didn't apologize. Her mother left without another word.

Tyler stare out the window and thought, _I want my old fun loving, feisty mum back, not the mopey one that I have now. It's been two years; you'd think she'd be over him by now._

She got up and walked outside to see her neighbors, Cairin and Kyle, playing Quidditch.

"Hey, can I join you?" she called out.

Both Cairin and Kyle landed and walked up to her.

"How's my favorite seeker? What did your mum say?" Kyle asked, his brown eyes twinkling and his brown hair blowing in the wind.

Tyler rolled her eyes, "She said no, but she'll probably say yes later."

Cairin and Kyle also went to Hogwarts. Cairin was a fifth year and Kyle was a sixth year.

'Good. Remember, you want to be in Gryffindor, not Slytherin, because you're…" Cairin started, tucking her short brown hair behind her ear.

"I know, I know. Because I'm not pureblood."

"With that said, can we play some Quidditch now?" Kyle said.

Kyle and his sister took to the air as Tyler sprinted off to get her broom. The threesome played until Tyler's mom called her into dinner.

Tyler and her mom set the table in a stony silence. When they started eating, Tyler murmured, "I'm sorry for brining Dad into the argument earlier."

"It's okay, you were right, your dad would have wanted me to keep my promise. We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Okay?" Mrs. Miles smiled slightly.

"Yes!! I have to go tell Cairin."

"Eat first."

Tyler wolfed down her food and rushed out of the house. Before she could open her neighbor's door, it was magiked open by Mrs. Reese, Cairin and Kyle's mom. Tyler went on in and plopped down on the couch next to Kyle.

"She said yes!" Tyler squealed. "And we're going to Diagon Alley, tomorrow."

"Sweet."

"Awesome."

Mrs. Reese, who had apparently been listening, stuck her head in the doorway abd said, "Is it okay if we go to Diagon Alley with you tomorrow? We still have a few supplies to pick up."

Tyler nodded, and Mrs. Reese left.

Cairin immediately started gushing about what she and Tyler would do with her friends, once they got to Hogwarts.

Tyler leaned back and smiled._ Everything is exactly the way it should be._

The next day, Tyler got up and quickly went around the house, making sure that all of her chores were done. After that, she spent a lot of the morning in the bathroom.

She repeatedly put her wavy blonde hair up in a ponitail, and then back down again. She finally decided on leaving it down, because she was running out of time.

"Tyler! Let's go!

"Coming!"

Tyler's mom rushed her out the door and into the Reese's house. The whole Reese family was present, with the exception of Mr. Reese, who worked at the Ministry of Magic.

"Pansy, how are you?" Mrs. Reese asked.

"I'm fine."

Mrs. Reese shot Tyler's mom a worried look, then steered the kids in front of the fireplace. Tyler was the first to go. She exited in a bookstore. Next came Cairin, then Tyler's mom, Kyle, and last, Mrs. Reese.

"Since we're here, we'll get your books," Mrs. Reese said, glancing at Tyler's supply list.

Getting Tyler's books took all of half an hour, from there, they went to get food for Tyler and Kyle's owls and Cairin's cat.

The last place they visited was to get Tyler new robes, because she had grown out of her old ones. They entered to see a blonde boy being fitted. He turned when he heard them enter. His intense blue eyes scanned the newcomers, lingering on Tyler for a moment before he yelped from being stuck with a pin.

"Watch it!" he cried out in alarm.

"Luc," a man said warningly.

"What? She stuck me with a bloody pin!"

"Dr…Draco?" Tyler's mom murmured.

Draco Malfoy turned around to see who said his name, "Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?"

"Its Pansy Miles now," Tyler's mom smiled a little.

"Oh… yes, I heard you married a muggle. Never suspected that you would."

"Neither did I , until I actually did?"

While Tyler's mom and Draco made small talk, Luc check Tyler out.

_She's rather hot, _Luc thought.

When Luc was done, he got down and he strutted up to his dad, "Can we go now?"

"I suppose so," he drawled. "Nice to see you Pansy."

Tyler's mom let out a sigh as Tyler asked, "Isn't he the one that broke your heart?" Her mom shot her a death glare and said nothing. Tyler looked away then went over to get fitted.

They left hastily and got home five minutes later.

That night, Tyler fell into bed, exhausted, from shopping and packing all day. She fell asleep with in three minutes with a yawn.

**A/N This is my first story, so I hope its okay. I know its kinda boring right now, but it gets better, at least I think so.**


	2. New People, Old Friends

Chapter Two: New People, Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

Chapter Two: New People, Old Friends

Tyler and her mom got to platform 9 ¾ exactly on time. Tyler's entire set luggage was loaded on to the train and she was saying bye to her mom.

"Write me, okay."

"Yes, mum."

The train's horn blared.

"I have to go."

"Be good"

"Mum, I'm fifteen. I'll be fine," she rushed off to board the train before it left.

Once on the train, Tyler found the compartment in which Cairin was sitting. Cairin wasn't the only girl in the compartment though, there was a redhead with green eyes, and the other girl had spiky blue hair that matched her eyes. She was changing the shape of her nose and making the other two laugh.

"Hey Cairin."

"Tyler! This is Lily," the redhead, "and Venora, or Nora," the blue haired girl.

"Hi."

"'Sup."

"Sit down," Lily said, "Nora was just showing us her latest noses. Aunt Tonks does this all the time, too."

"Cool. Can you change into a person or just certain features?" Tyler asked.

Tyler marveled as Nora changed into the exact replica of her, right before her eyes.

Pansy Miles watched as the train pulled away from the platform and sighed.

"They grow up fast, don't they/" someone said, behind her. She whirled around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her.

"Hello Draco."

He stared curiously at her and said, "Do you want to go get coffee or something and you know… catch up?"

"Sure, I guess."

_Who are you and what have you done to the old Draco Malfoy that wouldn't be caught dead ion a coffee shop with me? _She thought, but followed him anyway.

HE led her to a small café and they sat in the very back. After they ordered, Draco said, "So…how's your husband?"

"He's dead."

"Oh."

"How are you and your wife?"

"Getting a divorce."

Pansy's mouth dropped and formed an 'O'

"She went to Beaxbatons."

Pansy nodded.

Their coffee came and they changed subjects. They talked, laughed, and maybe even flirted a little. It was almost as if Pansy was herself again.

_Maybe Tyler was right, I do need to get out a little more._

"…and the person that you really want to watch out for, would be Lucian Malfoy. He's gorgeous, but is such an arse," Nora said.

All of a sudden, the compartment door slid open. Standing on the other side was Luc Malfoy with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Do you really think I'm gorgeous, Lupin?" Luc asked innocently.

"No," she shot back, "What do you want?"

He ignored her and his eyes flickered to Tyler, "Do you want someone to butter your muffin?"

Nora snorted.

"Ew, no. That was the worst pick up line. Ever." Tyler was horrified.

"Go away Luc. We don't need you to fowl up our compartment," Lily glared.

"You know you want me, Potter, like every other girl," he smirked some more.

"Go away!"

"Fine," he paused at the door, "I hope that you're in Slytherin, we could use some fresh blood.

When he left, Tyler asked, "What did he mean by that?"

"He just wants to get into your pants. He's like that with every girl, and he's such a perv. The problem is that almost every girl has wanted him or still does at some point. He's a git, he won't talk to you, unless you're 'worthy' of his presence," Cairin explained.

"What a jackass"

"I prefer the word arse, its nicer," Nora joked.

Tyler laughed.

Soon all the girls were laughing and talking as if they had know each other from birth, and Tyler was enjoying herself.

About an hour later, the girls had changed into their robes and were getting off the train.

"What do I do with my stuff?" Tyler whispered to Cairin.

"It'll be in your dorm when you get there."

Tyler followed the other girls to the boats that would take them up to the castle.

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter two, I'll get chapter three in maybe in the next week. So please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, R+R.**


	3. Unexpected Choice

Chapter Three: Unexpected Choice

Chapter Three: Unexpected Choice

Once inside the Hogwarts, Tyler and a whole bunch of first years were crammed into a room for what seemed like to long, to wait to be sorted and wait for the other houses to sit down. When they were led in, everyone was staring at a tattered old hat. Tyler was surprised to see it break into song. Once it was finished, they were called up one by one to be sorted.

"Miles, Tyler," at last, Tyler's name was called.

She sat down and waited for it to tell her where to go.

_Hmmm…where to put you_

_I don't care really._

_Really?_

_Really._

_Rather brave, cunning…manipulative too. Hmm..._

"Better be…Slytherin!" the hat cried out.

A roar erupted from the Slytherin table as Tyler got off the stool. She glanced at the Gryffindor table to see Cairin whisper angrily at Kyle. Nearing the Slytherin table, she saw Luc smile slightly. Tyler sat down next to Nora who was also in Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall stood up and gave a short speech, after everyone was sorted, welcoming everyone back and reminding all fifth years about their upcoming OWLs.

With that, everyone ate and went to their dorms. Tyler was thankful that she shared a dorm with Nora. They also shared the dorm with two other girls. A girl named Aubrey and a girl named Jaylen.

"Are you a pureblood?" Aubrey blurted.

"No, my dad's a muggle, but my mom was in Slytherin, so I'm happy that I'm here, but I kinda wanted to be in Gryffindor," Tyler replied.

"Great, a halfling." Jaylen muttered to herself, but loud enough for the rest of them to hear her.

Tyler frowned.

"Oh shut up Jay, you know that your mum's a halfling, too," Nora snarled.

"Don't talk about my mum!"

_Cairin was right. Now I wish I was in Gryffindor. _Tyler pouted.

The next day was double potions, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Tyler was torn, she wanted to sit with Cairin and the Gryffindors, but she knew the jeers she would get for it, and Nora was already sitting with someone. So Tyler grabbed the nearest vacant seat.

The person next to her chuckled, "Just couldn't wait to be near me again, could you?" It was Luc Malfoy.

_Great._

"No, you're just the only one without any friends to sit next to, so I took pity on you," Tyler retorted.

Luc's grin slid from his face as the surrounding people snickered.

"Filthy halfling. I shouldn't even waste my time."

Before Tyler could reply, Professor Slughorn waddled into the room.

**A/N: sorry that its so short, but please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please R+R. Thanks**


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

Chapter Four: Quidditch Tryouts

Chapter Four: Quidditch Tryouts

After about a week, Tyler had settled in and was loving it. Her mom even seemed to be her old self in her letters to Tyler.

Tyler had become good friends with Nora, Aubrey, and Lily. The three of them, plus Cairin spent all their free time together. Aubrey was rather reluctant to hang out with Gryffindors, but when she found out their dislike for Luc Malfoy, she softened up.

Luc made snide remarks to Tyler constantly, but she always had her friends to back her up.

That day, Tyler was ecstatic. Not only was it Saturday- which meant that she would not have to see Luc exceot at meals- it was the day of Quidditch tryouts.

She and Nora, who was a chaser, headed down to the Quidditch pitch with their brooms. When they got there, there were about 13 other people waiting.

Aurora Silverhawk, team captain, surveyed the group of people. Before she started, Luc Malfoy streaked on to the field, broom in hand. He stopped beside Nora and frowned.

_So much for not seeing Luc._

Aurora raised her left eyebrow and went on to say, "Alright, now that everyone is here, now that I'm captain, we're doing things a little differently. Future Quidditch players and past players are going to participate in a mock Quidditch game. We have enough people to form two teams and cycle two people in."

"Stupid," Luc murmured.

Aurora turned to Luc, "Excuse me?"

"I think it's stupid that we have to tryout again. We made it once, why do we have to make it again?"

Aurora smiled, "Because, someone could be better than you, and I want them to have a fair chance to beat you."

"You should have been in Gryffindor."

"But I'm not," she snapped. "This is the list of what team you're on."

When Tyler got the paper, she was on a team with Nora, and the other seeker was Luc.

They mounted their brooms and took to the sky. Once up, Tyler scanned the sky, looking for the snitch.

She felt something bump her her thigh, and she turned to see what did. It was Luc, smirking at her.

"Hey gorgeous. Don't worry, I'll give you a head start," he continued to smirk.

_Jerk._

Five minutes later, she saw something glimmer in the distance. Apparently, Luc hadn't seen it, because he was startled when she shot off after it. Tyler enclosed her fingers around the snithch and landed on the ground, triumphantly.

_Look who needs the head start now._ She thought smugly.

Luc looked furious, and that made Tyler even happier.

In the next and final game, it took Tyler longer to find the snitch. This time, Luc was more alert, but Tyler still caught the snitch.

When they landed, Aurora clapped, "Great job everyone. The list will be posted after dinner in the common room."

Tyler and Nora quicly ate that night, and headed straight towards the common room.

"If I don't make it again this year, I'll be so pissed off," Nora stated.

"Don't worry Nora, you'll make it, besides there's only three other people that want to be chasers," Tyler assured.

"True."

Entering the common room, everyone at the tryouts was crowded around the fireplace, waiting for Aurora to post the list.

Catching sight of Tyler, Luc started bragging, "There's no way that Tyler will beat me out of my spot for seek. I let her catch the snich both times, you know," then he pretended that he just saw Tyler, "Oh, hey gorgeous, when you lose, you can always cry on my shoulder."

Tyler gritted her teeth, but said nothing.

Soon, Aurora posted the list and they all crowed around it.

Slytherin Quidditch Team

Chasers- Ryan Bolt, Venora Lupin, Meg Boise

Alternate- Luanne Jones

Beaters- Greg Palmer, Tom Waverly

Alternate- Kingsley Sawyer

Keeper- Aurora Silverhawk

Alternate- Shawn Crabtree

Seeker- Tyler Miles

Alternate- Lucian Malfoy

_In your face, Malfoy!_

**A/N: Well, I got this out faster than I thought, so that means ppl should review faster. The only way I can get better at writing is if you R+R**


	5. First Offense

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter Five: First Offense

"He's getting on my last nerve!" Tyler raked her fingers through her hair angrily.

"He teases you, because he likes you, well, that's why mom says guys tease girls," Nora giggled. Today, her hair was bubble gum pink.

Tyler gave Nora the best version of her mom's death glare as she could, "As if!"

Nora rolled her eyes, "He pays more attention to you, in an hour, than he does most girls in a year, that's saying something."

"That's not the kind of attention that I want."

"Would you rather he treat you like a thing that he can toy with, like the rest of the girls in this school?"

"No, but Luc keeps making stupid remarks about me being in Slytherin and not being a pureblood. I just want to murder him," Tyler prentended to wring someone's neck.

"Hey Tyler, you've got mail," someone next to her said.

Tyler looked up to see her barn owl, Nadia, staring at her expectedly. "Oh. I', sorry Nadia, I was so mad that I didn't even notice you," She took the letter and Nadia took off.

The letter was from her mom:

_Tyler,_

_How are you? Everything's fine here. Draco and I are spending more and more time together lately, that I'm rarely even_

_home. He and his son will be coming to stay with us during the holidays for a week. Good luck on Saturday._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

Tyler crumpled the letter and slammed her fist on the table, "No!"

"What the heck was that for?" Nora demanded

"Luc is going to be at my house for a week, during the holidays. Like I don't see him enough already, now I have to live with him for a whole frickin' week!" Tyler enraged.

"I doubt it."

Tyler turned around to see Luc standing there with his arms crossed.

_Why does he have to show up at times like this?_

Tyler got up, so she could be eye level with him, "What's that supposed to mean?

He smirked his signature smirk, "My dad'll drop your mom before the holidays, once he realizes what filth she is, she had you, so…"

Tyler slugged him and Luc staggered back, pressing his nose so the blood would stop flowing out.

"Don't you ever talk about my mum that, ever again!" Tyler was shaking in rage.

"Tyler Miles!" Tyler turned to see Professor McGonagall staring straight at her. "My office, now! Mr. Malfoy, go see Madame Profrey."

_Maybe_ _I shouldn't have done that in here._

Tyler walked slowly to the headmistresses office, well aware that everyone was watching her.

In Professor McGonagall's office, Tyler sat to await her punishment.

"Do you have a reason for hitting Lucian Malfoy?"

"Ummm…he insulted my mum, and me."

"That's no excuse. You have detention with me on Saturday at eleven and 50 points from Slytherin," Professor McGonagall said.

"B…but I have a Quidditch match that day, Tyler protested.

"You should have thought of that before you hit Lucian Malfoy," she then dismissed Tyler.

_That's not fair! _Tyler thought. _He knew that I'd get detention if I hit him. That's why he's been bugging me, to get me mad enough that I'd do something like that so he could play on Saturday._

"Damn! How could I be so…stupid? When I get my hands on him, he'll have more than a bloody nose!" Tyler muttered.

**A/N: again, sorry its so short. it always looks longer when i type it on word, oh well. R+R. thanks  
**


	6. What Just Happened

Chapter Six: What Just Happened?

Tyler headed to the infirmary and caught Luc on his way out. He seemed to be perfectly fine.

"You pack quite a punch," Luc grinned.

"I hate you Lucian Malfoy! You got me detention for Saturday and now I can't play, and that means that you're in," Tyler stamped her foot.

"I didn't make you punch me."

"You might as well have. You knew that if you tormented me enough, that I'd hit you or something and get detention so I couldn't play on Saturday," Tyler explained, starting to shake again.

"I was hoping for a different reaction. I didn't mean what I said about your mum, either.

At that moment, he actually sounded like he meant it, but Tyler wasn't buying it.

"You know what you are?" Tyler asked, and not waiting for him to respond, continued, "You are a manipulative, conceited, arrogant arse! And I want nothing to do with you anymore, so leave me alone!" She then turned on her heels.

"Tyler, wait!"

Luc grabbed her arm and spun her around. She felt his lips on hers and his arms circle her waist. She surprised herself by kissing him back and running her fingers through his hair, like she had seen on TV.

_Oh my gosh, I so want this, maybe not what I envisioned for my first kiss but… What am I saying; this is Luc, my tormenter._

She pushed him away, blushing furiously. They stared at each other for a brief second before she turned and ran.

_What just happened here?_

**A/N: Iknw, I knw, its short. this is just one of those chapters that has to be, I guess. R+R**


	7. Unavoidable

Chapter Seven: Unavoidable

Chapter Seven: Unavoidable

Their kiss happened on Tuesday and it was now Friday. Tyler had successfully avoided Luc since then.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wanted it so badly, why did I end it? _Tyler kept saying to herself._ I can't even tell Nora or Cairin, they'll freak. _

Every time she saw Luc, she would quickly duck out of sight, but it was obvious that Luc had seen her. He acted as if nothing had happened.

"Nora, I need to sit next to Tyler today in Potions. It's important," Luc had cornered Nora in the common room, Friday morning.

Nora looked at him as if he had grown an extra head, "You were there when she slugged you, right?"

"Yes, but I need to talk to her about something that happened on Tuesday."

"Besides being hit?"

He nodded.

Nora was skeptical, "What happened on Tuesday?"

_She doesn't know, Tyler never told her. Weird._

"Nothing"

"Then why do you need to sit next to her?"

"Nora, just let me sit next to her!"

All heads in the common room turned to stare at the two.

"Al right, don't have a cow."

"Good," then Luc left Nora bewildered.

_Did I miss some thing?_

Tyler was the last person to enter the dungeons, because she couldn't find her potion's book.

_I thought that I had it with me this morning, and then Nora borrowed it, I think. Oh well._

Tyler entered the room and noticed that Nora was already sitting next to Aubrey. Tyler's heart sank; the only open seat was next to Luc.

_Why_ _me_? _Why_ _now_?

Sitting down, she glanced back at Nora who mouthed, "_Sorry_." Tyler sat on the edge of her chair as far away from Lucian as possible, without falling out of her seat.

"You really don't kiss-and-tell, like most girls do," Luc said out of the side of his mouth as Professor Slughorn rattled on about Polyjuice potions.

"_I _didn't kiss anyone!" Tyler whispered back.

"You did. Me. Tuesday, remember?"

"_You_ kissed _me_, there's a difference."

"Then why didn't you push me away as soon as I kissed you, or at least smack me afterwards?" He grinned, thinking that he had won.

"I…I was in shock! I still hate you, for the kiss, and the insult, _and_ the detention," she replied quickly.

"Miss Miles, Mr. Malfoy, is there something that you would like to share with the rest of us?" Professor Slughorn interrupted.

"No!"

"Yes."

Tyler kicked Luc under the table, "I mean no."

"Then pay attention."

Tyler didn't look at Luc for the rest of class, but she could feel the girls around her glare at her. Every so often, Luc's leg would brush hers and she would blush crimson.

After class, Luc stopped Nora, Tyler and Aubrey at the door, "What I said earlier wasn't really what I wanted to say, so can you meet me later in the common room?"

"Ummm…" she looked from Nora to Aubrey. "Fine. Only if it's to apologize for what you did."

"Fine."

"What else happened between the two of you on Tuesday?" Nora asked when Luc had left.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Tyler replied nervously.

"This morning, he cornered me, asking to sit next to you. He was really…civil, too. I just wanted to know what was up," Nora replied.

"How should I know? Come on, we'll be late for Herbology if we don't move faster."

Aubrey and Nora cast each other looks of curiosity.

"Something happened, I just know it," Aubrey whispered to Nora.

"Obviously, and it's up to us to find out. For Tyler's sake."

**A/N: I hope this chapter was better. please please please please review**


End file.
